Dominant Dominated
by SalSassy
Summary: Written for a PM I received. A/U: Not set timeline or storyline. One-shot drabble


**A/N: Story written for a PM I received. I haven't abandoned my other fanfics and I promised to update all of them before the end of the week. POVs are kind of all over the place. Sorry for that. Enjoy!**

Dominant Dominated

Sultry eyes lowered and zoned in on a target far across the crowded impromptu dancefloor. She ran her well-manicured finger around the rim of her glass before lifting it off the table and taking a long drink. She straightened up and continued to stalk her prey as she started to grind on yet another unsuspecting and completely drunk patron. She suppressed a chuckle and signaled to a waitress that she wanted a refill. After 47 minutes—yes she counted—the rest of her table took notice of her nonparticipation in the group's ongoing chatter. She felt a slender hand and gentle fingers grip her forearm. This motion forced her eyes to leave the one she truly desired and turn her attention to her fellow comrades. "What or shall I ask whom has your undivided attention?" was the question asked. Her smooth response was started with "I'm already thinking about how good tomorrow's going to be after I wake up" and ending with a wry smirk.

She finally stood up, after about 6 drinks and a few hours, and slowly walked towards the visibly drunk woman as she nearly fell over. The woman looked up and the two locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The buzzed woman couldn't tear her eyes away from the sleek body nearly gliding over to her. She was entranced by the determination—and dare she say it…lust—in those hypnotizing eyes. She forced her eyes to travel down the length of the body. She licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes penetrated the perfect proportions of the body drawing closer and closer to her. Time seem to stop and then rush right past her as her eyes made their descent further down the slender body and settled upon the swinging sensual hips. Suddenly the woman she'd been ogling like a man dying of thirst was directly in front her and then she felt soft hands on her body. She felt her heart stop when those delicate hands grabbed her forearms. "Let's get you out of here. Do you have a room here?" She nodded her head—unable to form a sentence. "I'm in room 734…..at the Diamond Dust. Are you coming with me?" "Well one of us needs to make sure that you get back to your room safely." The more sober one of the two found herself in a trance as she stared at the glorious pout upon the woman's face. "I'm not done partying." "If I'm taking you to your room, then you are done partying for tonight. Are you ready to go?" "Are you ready to _come_ with me?" She blew out an exasperated breath and she had to gnaw on the inside of her cheek so that she didn't throw this woman against the nearest wall and screw her senseless.

The suite that the partygoer had walked into made her a little jealous and a little adventurous. The other woman knew that she was straddling the fence into dangerous territory but she couldn't pull away from this woman. She looked at the woman who could barely stand up and knew that she would be taking advantage. Instead she waltzed over to the other side of the spacious suite and picked up the phone. She suddenly felt nimble fingers on her hips as a chin rested on her shoulder. She nearly dropped the phone as warm breath and slightly wet lips landed on the side of her neck. _"Room Service. What can I do for you?"_ She had to pry the fingers off her hips and nudge the body away from her just to respond into the phone. "Can you bring a large pot of regular coffee please? Thank you." She slowly turned around and saw the object of her affection leaning against a nearby dresser. "Don't you think I look pretty tonight?" She bit her bottom lip before looking up and responding. "I think you look beautiful tonight but this is not happening?" "But I want it to" "You don't know what you want right now." "Right now, I want you." A brisk knock on the door saved her from responding; she took the coffee and tipped the room service guy before shutting and locking the door again. "Here drink this. Let's find you some comfortable clothes."

She turned her back and finally stepped out of her heels as the woman complied and started to drink the hot coffee. She massaged her own shoulders and rotated her head in a motion that allowed for the tension to be released. She was so focused on reducing her tension that she didn't notice that her companion for the night was finished with the cup of coffee and standing right behind her. Her body jolted when cooler hands were placed right over hers and taking over the massage. "Let me do that for you. It's the least that I can do." She dropped her own hands and gave in to the expert neck massage she was receiving. She felt the body get closer to her. "I still want you."

The lean body receiving the attention of the other hands turned around and looked into another set of tantalizing eyes. "I'm taking advantage of you." "I'm sobering up and I'm still telling you that I want you. Don't you want me too?" The last bit of control snapped and she surged forward and met another pair of lips with a bruising force. The woman was temporarily stunned but eagerly returned the kiss. Being the more aggressive of the two, the sober one, tangled her hands into long hair until she felt the scalp. Her touch became softer after that and featherlight, which made the other woman whimper in frustration. Every touch brought her sobriety higher and had her craving all the attention that she was getting. The zipper on her dress was slowly dragged down and the sound of the it made her giddy with excitement. The dress was now open and gave her more room to breathe, so she took that as her cue to shimmy out of it. The olive green dress was now pooled at her ankles and she stepped out of it slowly so that she didn't trip and ruin the moment. The other woman kissed her again, this time slowly, and mapped out every crevice of her mouth with her tongue. She pulled away, breath coming fast and in pants, and kissed her jaw.

She kissed the circle shaped scar that nobody knew was there. She kissed underneath her eyebrow, the faded circular scar that very few people knew existed, and then her temple. She kissed her lips once more before kissed the back of her head, the scar that required stitches at one point, and immediately kissed her collarbone, which had a tattoo shielding yet another circular scar. This woman was causing her body to shake with every passing moment. The kissed trailed down her body and lingered on her flat stomach, where she once carried a child, and nuzzled the warm flesh. Her legs were shaking and thighs trembling when she felt her panties slowly being pulled down. The body moved back up her and pushed against her as those sweet lips, once again, captured hers. Fingers walked their way down her body and made their way to the juncture of her thighs. She parted her legs and let out a moan as fingers rubbed her clit and parted her moist lower lips. The motion was repeated until she finally felt a finger snake into her body and curl against her g-spot. "Jesus. Are you trying to kill me?" "Wouldn't dream of it." The two-digit assault continued on her body until her came with a loud yell. She had very little time to recover because she felt herself lifted up and her limbs suddenly felt useless. She was placed upon a nearby dresser, the mahogany color being a stark contrast with her pale complexion, and felt her legs being spread wide.

"I've already had dinner so I think it's time for dessert." "I've been drinking a lot today, so I don't think that-" "I like tiramisu too. Now hush up and let me enjoy my treat." The lips and tongue that assaulted her core made the woman's toes curl and her back arch at an impossible angle. When it became too much, she started to try and pull away but it didn't help because stronger hands held her in place. Her orgasm was approaching like a freight train and there was nothing she could do to slow it down. She came once again with a low growl and felt her release flow out of her body in a slow trickle. The wet sucking sound didn't fall on deaf ears as she realized she was about to be taken again. "Wait wait wait. You're killing my stamina." The other woman kissed her slowly and nibbled at her lip, "You've had a lot of fun tonight from what I saw. now it's my turn. Can I finish what I started please?" No time for a response was given as she was slung over her lover's shoulder and let out a girlish squeal and giggle. She was lightly tossed on the king-size bed and pulled back to a kneeling position. Her lithe body trembled as she felt the cool air from the air conditioner circulating throughout the room hit her heated core and bare ass. She felt the goosebumps rise and tried to steady her breathing before she felt that skilled tongue tap her clit. She felt long stokes of that wicked tongue before it snaked inside of her body once more.

The torture continued as the same tongue licked left her body and licked a path down her spine and over both ass cheeks. "Please…please. I don't think I can last anymore." "Let go." her lover whispered. For the third time that night, she came against a warm mouth and slumped forward while trying to catch her breath. She turned over and unconsciously arched her body, giving her companion a wonderful view of her rock-hard nipples. Her lover immediately latched onto her pert and pink nipples. Those not-so gentle tugs drew sensations straight to her womb. She couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped as she pulled the other woman closer and tried to get her undressed. She groaned in frustration when she felt her hands pinned to the bed. She struggled against the hold but it was futile as a finger was wiggled into her core. She arched her back further as another finger joined the party and she wasn't completely passive. She rotated her hips towards the fingers; she pulled her lover down closer and crashed her lips to the plump ones in front of her. She wrapped her long legs around the other woman and pawed at her clothes that were still in the way as she reached her peak once again. "Sweetie, you're driving me insane. Why won't you let me touch you? Taste you? Fuck you?" "Because tonight is about you. Tonight is for you. Come here."

The woman got up on shaky legs and sauntered over to her partner, hoping that she looked as sexy as she tried to be. She walked past the other woman and turned on the shower. She smiled brightly "Why is there a stripper pole in the shower?" Her partner still hadn't shed her dress and stood at the entrance of the shower with her arms folded across her chest and a grin on her face. "Because I like entertainment." The naked one of the two took the few steps to stand in front of her and place her hands on the supple hips. "Entertainment huh?" she asked with curiosity and joy in her voice. "You're really beautiful, you know that? Now let me show just how much." She moved forward, fully clothed, and lifted the other woman up and walked until they were standing under the steady stream of water. She kissed the woman's neck before biting harshly and moving to the nipples pressing against her chest. "You want me to make you cum again?" "Yes." "Oh I think you can do better than that."

She placed the woman down on the floor of the shower and turned her around. She pushed her into the wall of the shower until her front made contact with the semi-cool surface. She continued to assault her neck with bites and kisses from behind. She bent at the knees as she left sloppy wet kisses from shoulder blades to calf muscles. "Please don't tease." "Mhm you're close. I want to hear you beg for it." "Please make me cum. I want you to make me cum. I need you to make me cum. Please, please." The other woman smiled and pushed her forward onto the glass wall once again. The naked wet body felt an intrusion in-between her legs and noticed the appearance of the strap-on coming out of nowhere. She hesitated slightly and spread her thighs just a couple of inches. After a few kisses to her shoulder blades and gentle motions on her hips, her confidence grew and she spread her legs further apart to prepare for what was about to come. The first push of the appendage nearly made her eyes roll back and she forced her body to relax so that she could feel everything. She closed her eyes and lolled her head forward until her forehead was resting on the glass. Slow and gentle strokes were halted and she felt her lover pull back until only the tip was inside of her body. "What are AH" she screamed out as the pace went to a lightning speed and made her vision fuzzy. Her lover braced her hands on the glass in front of them as she once again picked up the pace. The recipient of this delicious fucking bit the knuckle of the index finger on her partner's left hand until the pace slowed down a little. "Oh God. I can't feel my legs. I'm coming. fuck, baby I'm going to cum so hard." "Do it. I want you to cum. I want to feel it." She bit down on the knuckle even harder, sure that she had broken the skin, as her body quaked and her footing faltered slightly. She was held up by strong hands and still facing the glass. "Fuck fuck fuck. You have to stop. I'm not ready. I can't handle it. Not so soon!" "Yes you can." The woman squirmed uncontrollably and tried to get away, but she was pinned by a forearm; she could completely feel the outline of the woman's face as she sucked away at her quivering core from behind. She grinded her ass against the welcoming face and grabbed her wrist and pulled the other woman in closer.

She shrieked loud enough to make the room spin and the walls vibrate as she came all over her lover's face. Her release came out gushy and creamy as her ass cheeks were pulled apart and a vacuum-like suction was applied more firmly to her core. She felt like her body was on fire and the pressure was becoming all too much for her to bare. Her body went limp and collapsed backwards on her lover. She was caught in a loving embrace and felt gentle kisses peppered along her forehead. Her lover picked her up gently and sat her down on the small marble bench that matched the rest of the shower. She leaned back and relaxed as her body was carefully and slowly cleansed by the other woman. Once her body was thoroughly washed, her partner stood up and stepped out of the shower momentarily. Her dress was completely soaked through and she still hadn't removed it; that caused the woman waiting for her to raise an eyebrow in curiosity and a smile tug at her lips at the mere fact that she'd really made tonight all about her. "Why won't you let me see that beautiful body of yours?" The woman simply walked back over to her with a wet towel, "Close your eyes." She complied and felt her makeup being taken off and her face feeling better for some unexplainable reason. She felt a cool substance being rubbed on her face and tried to open her eyes. "I wouldn't recommend that. It's a face mask; that's all. It's completely safe I promise." After her face was completely covered, she felt those same loving hands thread through her hair.

She heard a bottle open and felt the cold shampoo hit her scalp. She shivered slightly and hummed in appreciation as her scalp was massage thoroughly with the lubrication of shampoo. She felt her head being tilted back and sighed at the still hot water washed away all traces of grim from her long hair. She felt more cool liquid and assumed that it was conditioner. The warm, damp towel touched her face again as the mask was wiped away. Once that was done, her head was titled back once more and the same fingers that pleasured her all night were now putting her in a state of bliss. She heard the shower turn off and felt a towel being wrapped around her hair before hands pulled her into a standing position. A warm towel was tied around her body, "You can open your eyes now." "How did you get this towel so warm?" "I put it near the heater before I brought you in the shower." "You're being so good to me." "You don't think that you deserve it?"

She bowed her head shyly, "Not really." The other woman lifted her head by her chin. "You deserve to have someone care about you. After everything you've endured, you deserve to have someone be crazy about you." She kissed the stunned woman once and dried her body free of any water. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and kneaded it into her skin from head to toe. When she got to her feet, she sat the woman back down on the bench. "For the record, I hate feet of all kind so you're getting the royal treatment." "I'll mhm keep that in mind." she said absently as she relished in the foot massage she was getting. Her lover walked away and returned with a body-fitting sleep chemise and helped her put it on. They walked together as she was lightly tossed onto the bed but pulled her hand holding her. "Lay with me" she said with puckered pout. "Give me one second." The woman nodded and turned to lay on her side, suddenly feeling the impleading sleep set in. The other woman returned to the bed wearing something warm as she wrapped her arm around her bedmate from behind. The woman scooted closer to her and gripped her hand and forearm tighter around her body. She stroked the hair of the woman in her arms, "Sweet dreams my little cub." She kissed her head once more as she heard the breathing even out.

The bright and unforgiving rays of Las Vegas pierced through her closed eyelids and vehemently woke her up. She groaned as she turned over and felt around the bed. She didn't feel a body but the space next to her felt lukewarm. She turned over from resting on her stomach to laying on her back. She sat up in the enormous bed, took a good look around and sighed. She slowly turned her body to the edge of the bed and stretched her body languidly before letting her feet hit the plush rug that encased the entire suite. She went into the bathroom to do her business and returned with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. _What is going on with me? How much did I drink last night? Wait, this isn't my room. Where the hell am I? Where is she? Last night couldn't have been a dream. It just couldn't have._ She finished brushing her teeth and saw the elegant paper on the table in the middle of table near the front of the suite.

 _The room is paid for until Thursday. You can stay if you want. I ruined your dress and I'm sorry about that. There are clothes in the closet for you to wear._

She walked over to the closet and opened the large white door and looked the five or six outfits hanging up with shoes to match. She grabbed the Post-It that was on one of the dresses. _Don't really know your style. Mine is all over the place. Wear whatever you want._ "So, she can't stick around but she can leave me little notes and gifts?" The woman scoffed out. There was a knock on the door of the suite and she slipped her feet into the fuzzy slippers that were left for her near the bed and went to open the door. "Good morning ma'am. Here's your room service." "I didn't order any room service." "Oh, I'm sorry. It was pre-ordered for you. I was told to deliver it at exactly 10:45. Is this a bad time?" "No, it's not. I'm sorry. Please come in." She stepped back to let the man in with her room service and found her purse to give him a tip. "Thank you." She opened the platters and saw all her various favorites for breakfast. She picked the phone up and called down to the front desk. After she was fully stuffed with breakfast, she got dressed in one of the outfits, grabbed her purse and went down to the lobby. She got off the elevator and spotted someone that looked familiar heading in the direction of a ballroom of some sorts. She moved as quickly as the sky-high stilettos would take her and caught the arm of a familiar face. The brunette turned around and those green eyes were the first things that she saw. "I'm sorry do I know you?" the green-eyed woman asked. "I think that I saw you last night. You were with a woman that I know. We were all in the bar." The lightbulb seemed to click but the woman remained tight-lipped and merely shook her head yes. "Do you know where I can find her? I need to talk to her. It's really important." The younger woman pondered the question for a moment and thought about simply telling her no, but the pleading look in her eyes made her demeanor soften. "Go to the casino floor and ask for Danny. Tell him that Salem sent you and he'll tell you where she is." "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She rushed to the casino floor and followed the instructions given to her. Danny eyed her suspiciously but nonetheless gave her directions to the woman she desired to see. Once she reached her destination, her sweaty palms felt heavy and her heartrate picked up. She knocked on the door and heard the latch click open; she went into the spacious room and saw her sitting at the desk with her head bowed with a mountain of paperwork in front of her. Her eyes went down and she saw the bite mark on her knuckle, that she'd left, and she felt herself fuming. She closed the door and walked over to the desk in powerful strides, "So last night wasn't a figment of my imagination, was it?" she bit out harshly. The pair of eyes, ones that she could get lost in in a matter of seconds, looked up at her with a shocked expression. "How did you know where I was?" the woman asked calmly. This caused her counterpart to nearly flip her lid as she started to pace furiously in front of the desk. "Salem! That's how I knew where you were. Why didn't you stay until the morning? Why did you sneak out after the night we had? Why did you leave little notes but not even have the decency to say anything to my face? You didn't fuck me 6 times!" she paused seeing the stunned expression on the otherwise impassive face in front of her. "Oh, don't act like you didn't count. You didn't fuck me last night. You made love to me 6 times. You were tender and loving the entire night. For God's sake, you wouldn't let me reciprocate or even take your clothes off. You found scars on my body that no one even knew existed. Scars that I forgot I had. You caressed and kissed each one. That was not a midnight fuck! If it was, then you've left numerous people severely mind-fucked through the years. There was something more in your eyes…something more than just a night of sex."

"Heather", she said with a long sigh. "No Catherine. Do not tell me that last night was just a one-night stand or that it didn't mean anything. It meant a lot to me Catherine. Hell, it meant everything to me. You even called me your little cub. Yeah, I heard you and that made me feel like there was so much more between us. Are you going to say anything Catherine?" Catherine placed the pen down on her desk. "Thank you for letting me speak. Heather last night, on my part, shouldn't have happened. The truth is, I don't know what I want. At first, all I want to do was dominate you, taste you, and to fuck you. Once we got in the suite, all I wanted to do was hold you and never let go. I didn't see a domme, former domme, I saw a woman who had never been thoroughly cared about. The more time I spent with you, the more I realize that I never wanted to let you go. I'm no good at relationships Heather. I screw them up because I always anticipate the worst and end up hurting the person that I'm with. I choose to be with people that I know will hurt because it's less of an emotional risk for me to take. Heather, I left early this morning because I don't want to hurt you. After everything you've been through… I can't hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself if I ever did that. I'm sorry about last night. I promise that it'll never happen again."

During Catherine's tangent, Heather's eyes filled with tears and spilled over as she heard the words come out of Catherine's mouth. She chuckled through watery eyes and walked over to Catherine. She pulled her chair away from the desk and bent down to press a kiss to Catherine's lips. Catherine tasted Heather's salty tears and felt her heart break for making her cry. Heather pulled away first, "Don't you see silly, I want it to happen again." Heather shifted and sat down in Catherine's lap. "No one has ever treated me the way you did Cath. My entire life, everyone that I've been involved with has only seem me a force to be reckoned with instead of a woman. You were the only person that has ever seen me as a woman. I couldn't get you out my mind if I tried. Besides, you've ruined me for anybody else" she finished with a small smile. Catherine held her tighter, "Can I tell you something that I figured out last night?" "That my stamina is comical? Yeah I know." Catherine laughed, "Not that something else." "Sure." "I realized that you ran from your ex-husband for your daughter's sake. Zoe wasn't created out of love, was she?" Heather's eyes shined with unshed tears, "How did you know that?" Catherine cleared her throat. "It takes one to know one. Lindsey wasn't exactly made out of love. The scars that you have on your body are not from the world of domination. They come from complete fear and survival tactics. Jerome beat you, didn't he? Trust me I know because Eddie did a real number on me before and after Lindsey was born." "Jerome stole my power. He stole my sense of self-worth for a long time until I gathered the courage to leave. I truly did love him but there were certain things that I didn't want but he didn't care. I never wanted to get married, but Jerome convinced me that it was the best thing for us. He told me that the only way he'd believe that I was faithful to him was if I married him. I was 18 and he was the first person that ever told me they loved me. He treated me like a queen in the beginning but after we got married, the monster came out. I took birth control faithfully but I still got pregnant. I was confused, scared, and angry because he told me that it was the next step that married couples make. I wanted an abortion; after he found that out, he beat me so bad that I nearly died and he almost killed Zoe. I woke up in the hospital and saw all the 'I'm sorry' flowers that he sent, and I knew that the cycle would never end. I ran because-" "You never wanted Zoe to think that behavior was normal." Catherine reached out to wipe Heather's tears as her own eyes had tears brimming in them. "I wanted Zoe to know that she had power and that she should never let anyone take that from her." "You got your power back the moment that you left Jerome." "I got my control back when I started over and was surprisingly successful." "It wasn't a surprise. You always had your power; you just had to realize that."

Catherine leaned back in her chair and held Heather close to her heart as she ran a soothing hand down her back and wiped away her tears. "Catherine… I think I might be in love with you" Heather whispered against the column of Catherine's neck. "Well we have a problem. I think I might be in love with you too." Heather looked up at Catherine's smiling face and kissed her glossy lips with all the pent-up emotion she had coursing through her body. She pulled away and looked Catherine in the eyes. "Who were you with last night? The brunette with green eyes?" Catherine mapped out the shape of Heather's face with her index fingers. "Ellie. Ellie Brass. It was her bachelorette party. The real excitement happened well before we even came to the bar." "Brass as in Captain Brass?" "She's his daughter. Oddly enough, she's marrying Greg Sanders. He saw past her profession and saw a broken woman who just wanted and deserved to be loved. They took things slow for a couple of years and he proposed. He has always seen Ellie for the person that she is not what she's done." "It sounds like you and Greg have a lot in common. You see me as a person, which is not something that happens often."

"How do you have an office in the Eclipse?" Heather asked as she stood up slowly and pulled Catherine with her. "Because I own it. After my father died, he left me a part of it. Jerry and I originally split it 50/50 but now that I've left the lab, I run it completely." "You left the lab? I never saw that coming. Why did you leave?" "After a while it just felt like the roles were reversed. The cases started going home with me and it just became too much. It felt more like the cases were controlling me rather than the other way around." "So, kind of like the dominant dominated?" "Exactly."


End file.
